A Christmas Party for Jean
by FunkyBetsy
Summary: Secret Santa Gift for Mamaju1205 2019 - a Jeancentric fic


"And why, exactly, am I being thrown out of my own home the weekend before Christmas," Lucien asked his wife as he watched her prepare a plate of cookies. He reached out to take one and had his hand slapped for the trouble.

"Those are for the guests," Jean scolded him before relenting and handing him one with a corner broken off. "And you're not being thrown out of the house, stop being so dramatic." She stepped back to survey the plate of goodies she was making and nodded in approval.

She turned to put away her apron and turned back to face Lucien, who had a kicked-puppy look on his face.

"I've already explained, but since you clearly weren't listening, I'll tell you again. My friend Nancy, Danny's mother, is back in town for the holidays, and I want to introduce her to some of my newer friends, like Alice and some of the women from my new church. It'll be a welcome break from the holiday bustle; everyone's so busy at this time of year, it seems like we never have a chance to catch our breath at all. So for one evening, I am asking to have the house for a women-only house party. It'll just be 6 or 7 of us, and you only need to be gone for a few hours. Take Matthew to the Colonial Club and have a few drinks."

"Well, I don't understand why it has to be here," Lucien grumbled. "Why can't one of the other ladies host?"

At this Jean whirled around, brandishing the sifter she'd been using to dust the cookies with confectioner's sugar as if it were a sword. "Now look here, Lucien Blake. Nancy is my best friend, and this hen night is for her. It doesn't make any sense to hold it anywhere else, and besides we have plenty of space. You can go out for one evening; heaven knows you've been away enough evenings when I was the only one here waiting for you! Yes, you can take yourself and Matthew to the Colonists for the evening. And I don't want to hear another word about it!" she finished, noticing Lucien about to open his mouth to argue.

Wisely, Lucien realized he was beaten and agreed. Recovering himself slightly, he realized that he was being silly and that Jean deserved a night with her friends. And, he noted to himself sheepishly, he probably would have gone out anyway; it was just the fact that he had to that was needling him.

"You are right as always my dear," he told his wife, kissing her on the cheek. Mollified, Jean granted him one more cookie before shooing him out the door so she could finish setting up the living room for her guests.

Alice was the first to arrive that evening, looking uncharacteristically nervous. This puzzled Jean, as Alice had been to the house dozens of times, and had certainly found herself in stranger situations than a hen night!

"Alice! Come in, and let me take your coat," Jean greeted her, attempting to put her at ease. "We'll be sitting in the living room; I thought the Christmas tree would give the party a festive atmosphere. And do help yourself to a drink; the cart's just over there beside the wall, and you know where everything else is."

Alice stood about nervously for a moment then followed Jean into the kitchen where the latter was organizing trays of cookies and other treats to take into the living room. As Jean handed her a tray to carry, she blurted out, "Why did you invite me?"

Jean was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered herself, "Because I couldn't have a hen night for my oldest best friend without my newest best friend there as well!" Alice was lost for words at this, but blushed shyly and began bustling trays into the living room to help Jean finish setting up.

As they finished, Alice asked, "Did you have a very hard time getting the boys out of the house? I only ask because both of them said some not so flattering things in passing about their forced evening out." She was smiling as she said it to let Jean know she was taking a gentle pass at the absent men.

Jean snorted and replied, "Not such a hard time when I made my position clear. Besides, I told them that they could have any leftover refreshments when they come home tonight, and that seemed to appease them." The two had a quick laugh together before a knock came at the door and the rest of the party began arriving.

The party was a success; for a few short hours the women forgot the stress and the amount of work waiting for them that always seemed to accompany the holidays. Nancy made them all laugh at her stories of how her grown children were caught shaking gifts placed beneath the tree, and Alice had them all in stitches with a story of Matthew's not-so-subtle attempts to find out Alice's hat size.

By the time the party broke up and Jean was returning the trays to the kitchen, everyone had agreed that this was a very welcome evening out, and entreated Jean to host again next year. Matthew and Lucien returned to a covered tray in the kitchen, laden with leftover treats and their delight was all Jean needed to silently affirm that she would, indeed, be making this a new Christmas tradition for the years to come.


End file.
